


Prelude to Pleasure

by allaboutthex



Series: Need [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Conflicted Scott, Groping, Kissing, Logan Comes Home, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthex/pseuds/allaboutthex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is afraid that Logan is avoiding him after they slept together. Logan, on the other hand, decides to spell out what he wants out of Scott. Will Scott accept?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude to Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a sequel to the first one I wrote so if there is interest I might even put out a third part. If anyone wants to see one or likes it then let me know.

Nervousness didn’t even begin to cover the way Scott was feeling as he tiptoed down the darkened hallway at the school hoping that no one realized what he was doing. Then again he himself hadn’t really given much thought to the consequences of his actions. Given the last two weeks that he had he was starting to wonder if he had lost his mind completely especially after he’d allowed Logan to fuck him in a back alley behind the bar. The memory caused his face to flush when he could remember how hot and wild it had been. What was worse was that after for a few minutes with Logan’s thick, hot cock still buried deep inside of him he truly hoped it would never end. There was something wild and hot and sexy about the idea of Logan fucking him that way in the dark alley like a random, salacious hookup that made it all the more exhilarating. The way they’d moved together and just gave into animal instinct drove Scott wild making him realize that the last thing he’d regretted was allowing Logan to take him the way he’d wanted. It was dirty and unabashedly sexy, but more so when Scott remembered what it was like to have Logan cum inside of him he knew that it was something that he would never let go of. Worse though was that it became something he was quite convinced he couldn’t live without.

The problem was that when they left the back alley everything had changed. Instead of hot, illicit sex in each and every corner of the X-manson Scott had found that Logan had taken to avoiding him. At first Scott believed he was imagining it considering their embarrassing return to the mansion with Scott staggering in after hours on shaky legs with bruised lips, teeth marks on his neck and filled with the remainder of Logan’s passion in ways that would undoubtedly draw attention. Initially Scott had attempted to play it cool, but with one look from Hank, who had still been awake when Scott and Logan had returned it was evident that they weren’t fooling anyone. At that point Scott anticipated Logan offering to take him to bed as he’d promised in the dark, cool area behind the bar, but instead he merely uttered a brief goodnight before leaving Scott to his thoughts and aches. Scott could still remember the way he had felt when he woke up the next morning to discover that Logan was gone. In the days that followed Logan had been nowhere in sight having left on a secret mission according to Charles without saying goodbye.

“He will be back soon,” Charles promised cryptically leaving no clue to where Logan was or what he was doing. What was worse is that Charles also gave no indication of if he’d known about Scott and Logan’s night together. Instead he gave Scott a mission of his own and it was business as usual for everyone in the X-mansion. Things hadn’t changed as far as everyone could tell, but for Scott that couldn’t be further from the truth.

In the days that followed Scott dutifully followed his orders Charles had given him, but there had been a hollow feeling inside of him. Instead of engaging himself completely on the mission, he found himself thinking about sex with Logan constantly. In his mind he played it out from every angle wondering what he could’ve done wrong to the point that it was all that had consumed Scott’s thoughts and that was where the problem came in. It had been nearly two weeks since Logan was inside of him claiming Scott as his, but with their lack of contact with one another Scott was starting to wonder if he’d imagined it. He began to feel as if somehow it was a mistake or worse that he’d been a disappointment to Logan in having been a virgin with no real sense of what it meant to offer himself to Logan outside of the bar. They had been fucking around with one another inside of the bar flirting and talking shit with one another, so when Scott had been so casual about sex outside maybe it wasn’t meant to be anything more. Maybe a simple fuck and an orgasm was all Logan had really planned on, yet he had said things that had led Scott to believe otherwise.

 _“Yer mine now. Now that we’ve fucked like this it means that you belong to me.”_ Logan’s words haunted Scott and what was worse was that Scott had believed them. He wanted to believe that Logan had meant them because in meaning them it had proven that their time was special. It was something more than just a quick lay and a lifetime of regrets, yet with Logan gone and not speaking with Scott it was starting to prove that wasn’t the case.

“Logan’s back,” Hank announced as Scott looked up from his motorcycle he’d been working on most of the morning when everything else proved to be impossible for clearing his thoughts.

“What?” Scott questioned setting his wrench down and wiping at the sweat on his brow.

“Charles thought I should tell you,” Hank cleared his throat and avoided Scott’s eyes with an uneasiness that he had carried with him since Scott and Logan had returned together.

 _At least one person acknowledges that it happened,_ Scott thought to himself knowing his friend had been well aware of what had taken place given all the telltale signs he’d witnessed, yet Hank had been polite enough to refrain from saying anything. His eyes spoke volumes about his disapproval of Scott’s selection, but in true friend form he remained silent about Scott’s indiscretion never even bothering to bring Logan up until that very moment when he watched Scott with cautious eyes.

“What?” Scott questioned with a frown. He repositioned himself on the floor wiping at his brow again when another line of sweat dripped down over his hot skin.

“I hope you know what you’re doing Scott,” Hank warned in a protective tone.

“Of course I know what I’m doing,” Scott nodded to his bike, “I’ve been working on these things since I’ve been old enough to know what they are.”

“That’s not what I’m referring to,” Hank’s lip creased with concern, “You and Logan are playing with fire and eventually one of you is going to get burned.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Scott lied focusing on the bike once again.

“Don’t try to bullshit me Scott,” Hank sighed shaking his head, “We both know I know what went down that night you were out together.”

“It was nothing,” Scott bristled at Hank’s words knowing full well what was running through his mind about Logan and what he would reveal to the rest of the world were two very different things. If Logan never wanted to talk about their time together, then so be it. He would accept Logan’s distancing himself from him even if he hated every single thing about it. Even if it hurt, he would put on a brave front and try to be casual about things. After all Logan owed him nothing more than what he’d asked for. He knew that going into the situation. So what if he came harder than he ever did in his life. So what if Logan promised to keep him. Those were things said in the heat of the moment, he attempted to rationalize and everything else would be fine. They could be teammates and everything could work out eventually.

“Logan’s not the kind of guy you can plan on having stick around Scott,” Hank insisted interrupting Scott’s internal rationalization, “He’s an animal at the end of the day and the beast inside of him is naturally inclined to roam and conquer. Monogamy for Logan is…”

“Is what?” Scott scowled over at his friend.

“It’s not the same thing that it means to you Scott,” Hank cautioned and then sighed, “I know you think you can do this, but we both know that you thrive on romance in your life. You want to fall in love and be in love and…”

“Logan and I aren’t in love,” Scott answered stiffly, “I never expected him to fall in love with me Hank. It was just sex. That’s all.”

“I don’t believe that Scott,” Hank frowned, “and neither do you.”

“Of course I do,” Scott bit down on his plump bottom lip and picked up his wrench in an attempt to refrain from spoiling the lie that fell upon his lips, “I know what I’m doing.”

“For your sake I hope so because this could turn ugly very fast,” Hank cautioned giving Scott another worried glance. Having enough of it Scott turned to his bike again and refocused on it knowing that if he avoided talking about it with his friend he would be fine. He would forget about what happened with Logan and everything would be as it was before. If he could only get over the words Logan said then he would be perfect. Everything would be…

“Miserable,” Scott sighed discarding the wrench and pushing it aside. It was clear that it was no use. Hank was right. Everything was a mess and it was simply because Scott hadn’t been grown up enough to realize the consequences of what it would mean to give in to his and Logan’s mutual attraction to one another.

 

 

 

The hot spray of the shower worked wonders over Scott’s muscles after his encounter with Hank. Just thinking about how awkward he had felt in knowing that Hank disapproved and that Logan was home without speaking to him again made him feel all the more terrible. He was miserable wishing like hell that Logan would acknowledge him, but why should he? What did Scott do that was so special that warranted Logan’s attention?

 _“Only gave him your anal virginity,”_ a voice inside of Scott’s head reminded him. Then again was that really, truly such a thing? Maybe it was just something that Scott had rationalized to accept that he was horny and wanting someone to put him out of his misery. Clearly Logan felt the same way so when it got down to it they both ended up getting what they asked for. Then again, why did Scott feel so used and discarded? What about their obvious understanding made Scott feel so horrible when Logan avoided him? Why should it bother him when they both had agreed upon the terms?

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Scott questioned stepping forward underneath the water. He reached for the dials turning up the heat and hoping that the burning liquid would push his irrational thoughts out of his mind. If he could only focus on what was expected of him, then everything would run smoothly. Life would go back to what it should be and then he would be fine. Logan would be fine. He would be fine. The team would be fine and then things would be…

 _“Miserable,”_ Scott’s mind kept returning to the word wishing like hell he didn’t feel that way, but he was. He was pathetic and needy. He was desperate and insecure. Worst of all he hated it. He hated that he had allowed himself to become clingy and eager for a man that he could barely tolerate. Sex had screwed his mind up and he was only making things worse with his obsessions. He realized that. He knew it was wrong, yet something inside of him wouldn’t shut down.

“You look tense,” a voice pointed out causing Scott to gasp. He jumped in the shower turning around to see Logan standing just outside of the stall with a wide, predatory grin. Behind his goggles Scott watched Logan’s eyes give him a full perusal that reached out to warm his insides in ways that he imagined Logan’s fingers doing more often than not after that night they fucked.

Gulping down Scott fought to find the words to dismiss Logan and pretend that he wasn’t shaken by the sight of Logan after his time away. It was no use though when Scott lowered his arms down to his sides putting himself on display hoping that Logan noticed just how naked he was. With the smirk it was clear that Logan noticed. His teeth flashed in a playful grin and his tongue flicked out across his bottom lip causing sensation to shoot down immediately to Scott’s groin.

“Want some company?” Logan questioned leaning up against the shower door. His grin expanded and with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrow all the anger Scott was feeling was replaced by the stupid, ridiculous nod that carried over him.

“Only if you plan on fucking me,” Scott tossed out in an attempt to be smooth and casual, but the furious pounding of his heart gave away just how desperate he was for Logan’s hands on him. He gulped down again hating himself all the more for coming off as such a cock hungry slut, but given how long it had been he couldn’t help it. He was miserable and desperate and if he had to hate Logan, then he’d get back to it later after they had sex. He’d feel insecure about it after he couldn’t walk straight and was aching for days to follow still high on the way Logan made him feel.

“With an offer like that,” Logan smirked wider, “how could I refuse?”

“You can’t,” Scot wrinkled his nose at Logan. Instead of reaching out for him like he’d wanted to, Scott turned his back to Logan giving Logan plenty of time to appreciate his ass. When he heard Logan’s breathing grow labored, he knew he’d baited him in just enough to get one step closer to what he was hoping for. Wordlessly Scott reached out to touch the shower wall beneath the spray stretching his arms high above his head like he’d done that night in the alley with Logan behind him pushing his way inside. Remembering how Logan had wanted him that night Scott spread his legs wider and pushed his ass out hoping that everything else would fall into play when Logan reached for his hip.

“Actually,” Logan cleared his throat. His fingers squeezed tighter at Scott’s hip holding him with such force that Scott practically whimpered. The rough squeeze of Logan’s thumb and index finger over his skin made his heart pound furiously. His skin was ablaze with awareness and his mind was running wild with thoughts any self-respecting person shouldn’t be having, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted Logan more than he wanted to like himself in the morning. So what if it was going nowhere. At least he would have something to go on and carry with him after Logan’s interest extinguished. Unfortunately much to Scott’s dismay instead of preparing him, Scott felt Logan release him.

“I was thinking maybe something different,” Logan’s voice was quieter. He sounded almost nervous. Scott could hear him step back to place a distance between them in the stall. It was unnerving when Scott arched his ass back further hoping to entice Logan.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” Scott questioned finally turning around to face Logan. He watched Logan rubbing his palms together and there was something about the expression on his face that left Scott unsettled.

“Very much,” Logan confessed lowering his hands. His eyes wandered over the lines of Scott’s body once again, “but not right now.”

“I don’t understand,” Scott answered stiffly, “When you agreed to join me I thought we said...”

“I want to join you,” Logan finally stepped forward.

Wordlessly he reached out to collect Scott in his arms. With a slow curl Logan’s thick bicep surrounded Scott’s waist pulling Scott in against his strong, powerful chest. Thoughtlessly Scott’s fingers pushed up into the dark hair twisting and tugging on the short strands. Soon after Logan’s lips found Scott’s through the steam and they started to kiss. Not like at the bar when they had shared a sloppy set of drunken prepatory pre-coupling kisses, but really, really kissing with lips and tongues and teeth catching Scott completely off guard when Logan pushed Scott up against the shower wall. Damp heat collided with their mouths causing Scott to part his lips wider and accept Logan’s tongue stroking him in ways that they had avoided the last time they’d been with one another. Logan’s hands stretched out sliding up over Scott’s spine and down cupping and squeezing Scott’s ass. His thick fingers parted the firm ass cheeks separating them and squeezing them, but never edging towards his crease to fill his needy opening. Instead Logan pinched and played with his ass opting only to crush Scott closer to him in the shower.

“Logan,” Scott finally spoke up behind a shaky, urgent gasp, “what are we doing?”

“What do you want to do?” Logan questioned reaching out to push a piece of damp, dark hair away from Scott’s cheek. The gesture was intimate, sweet and tender guiding Logan to cup Scott’s face in his hands. He held Scott’s chin coaxing Scott to look up at him. He held Scott in that position for a few minutes until finally their lips collided once again. It wasn’t what Scott expected, but kissing was nice. It was actually better than nice given that Logan was rather skilled at doing so. What was more was that Scott realized Logan hadn’t been rough or sloppy in his kisses. Instead he was slow and tender offering up a sentiment behind them that they’d avoided in the back alley with one another. Once they stopped kissing Logan searched Scott’s face urgently, “Well?”

“I want to fuck,” Scott insisted with a whimper. His request brought Logan’s hands to Scott’s ass again gently kneading and squeezing working his talented fingers over Scott’s ass until Logan smirked at him.

“I’d rather suck your cock right now,” Logan decided with a suggestive wiggle of his brow, “What do you say?”

“I…” Scott searched for the words to answer such a request, but he found none. Instead he stood with jaw gaping against the shower wall watching Logan drop to his knees. Tipping his head down Scott reached out to touch Logan’s shoulder only to feel Logan’s firm grip on his hips. He yanked Scott forward placing Scott into a secure position from his place on the shower floor. Looking up Logan smiled at Scott.

“Close your eyes behind the visor,” Logan suggested, but Scott said nothing. He just stood and stared causing Logan to frown. A minute later Logan stood up reaching for Scott’s visor. Unlike before Scott didn’t think to protest. He closed his eyes and arched his head back against the wall listening to Logan kneel before him again.

“Has anyone else ever done this before?” Logan questioned reaching out to grip at Scott’s half hard cock. The minute his fingers touched Scott he let out a small yelp. Just the curling of Logan’s fingers alone over his shaft made him hotter than he could remember. Logan’s breath carried over his tip and he could feel himself blush, but it wasn’t until Logan’s lips surrounded him that he shamelessly moaned upon contact.

“Not like this,” Scott answered not really knowing if Logan had really wanted one. Instead with Logan palming his testicles and his lips and tongue working over the length of Scott’s dick, Scott only talked nervously, “Jean and I, well, um, we, well, she tried it a few times for me, but she wasn’t really about sucking my cock when we were…”

“A pity,” Logan’s garbled words provided warmth over Scott’s skin, “because it’s delicious.”

“Logan,” Scott whimpered curling his fingers into fists at his sides. He arched his head back unable to repress the moans that ripped out of his chest. Logan’s tongue bathed his tip teasing a damp trail over his opening before sliding down to his testicles. He took his time gently sucking on each one, rolling them around in his ever so skilled mouth until finally Logan’s lips were around his cock again. He was using his hand to pump over Scott’s shaft with his tongue catching traces of precum from Scott’s body. Scott shifted against the wall whining and whimpering, desperate and needy, but Logan’s fingers guided him. His mouth was driving Scott wild with desire making him hot and hard and ready to explode. Desperately Scott began to arch forward pushing himself further into Logan’s mouth. He half expected Logan to stop him, but he continued on allowing Scott to practically fuck his face when urgency overtook him.

“That’s it,” Logan slurred pulling back just enough to tease Scott. His breath hovered over Scott, his mouth so close, yet so far away when Scott heard a small smacking sound in the air between them. Keeping his eyes closed tightly Scott recognized the sound realizing that Logan was touching himself. He was undoubtedly stroking his dick to hardness getting himself ready for Scott. It made Scott all the more needy arching in closer to Logan.

“Please Logan,” Scott begged half expecting Logan to turn him around and fuck him senseless against the wall, but his lips simply returned to Scott licking and suctioning again and again. His right hand had curled around Scott’s body slow and determined. He squeezed at Scott’s ass, clumsily gripping and spreading it in ways that only caused Scott to thrust forward driving himself deeper into Logan’s mouth. The suction increased with each movement Scott made causing Logan to shift his teasing. His tongue was firm and determined, yet slow and calculating when his fingers finally found their way to Scott’s crack. Without warning Logan’s finger pushed inside seeking out Scott’s tiny asshole. Unlike the last time Logan pressed his fingertip inside without warning and it was almost enough to damn near cause Scott to cum in Logan’s mouth if it hadn’t been for Logan’s grip on Scott’s testicles preventing him from orgasm. He was so close and knowing that made him whine and twist, practically begging Logan for release, but Logan pulled back refusing to give him one.

“Have dinner with me tonight,” Logan suggested while Scott strained against him.

“What?” Scott questioned with a whimper.

“Dinner,” Logan repeated, “you know. You. Me. A meal. What do you say?”

“I—I guess,” Scott arched towards Logan again. He was rewarded with Logan’s finger sliding deeper inside of him. Immediately the curve of Logan’s finger shot pleasure deep into his ass making him whine and beg wanting nothing more than to cum at Logan’s hand.

“No,” Logan spoke up firmly. He pumped his finger in and out of Scott a few times, “say yes. I won’t accept any other answer.”

“Logan!”

“Yes Scott,” Logan removed his finger from Scott’s asshole and moved back on the shower floor away from him, “It’s a simple answer.”

“Logan,” Scott huffed before nodding and stretching his arms out towards Logan in an attempt to pull him back, “yes. I’ll have dinner with you.”

“We’ll talk during dinner,” Logan explained refusing to meet Scott’s attempts at reaching him, “and then after…”

“Yes?” Scott gulped.

“If you feel alright with everything, then we’ll make love,” Logan clarified with apprehension in his tone, “like we should’ve that night at the bar instead of what we did.”

“I like what we did,” Scott whined.

“I didn’t,” Logan answered causing Scott’s urgency to come to a screeching halt.

“You didn’t?” Scott gulped fighting to contain the wounded expression that carried over him.

“No,” Logan clarified, “I mean I did. I do. I—yes I like what we did, but not the way we did it. It’s been bothering me since it happened.”

“Oh,” Scott’s face dropped with disappointment, “I see.”

“No, I don’t think you do,” Logan’s words softened. There was a splashing sound indicating that Logan was standing up again. Gulping down Scott felt Logan touching the side of his face stroking his cheek in an uncharacteristic tender moment, “I hate myself for taking you that way the first time. Knowing that you never did that before and I just…”

“You gave me what I wanted.”

“No,” Logan sighed, “I took what I wanted without thinking about how important that was for you.”

“Logan I’m not worried about…”

“I know you aren’t,” Logan paused, “and that bothers me. The fact that you think you deserved to be fucked in a back alley for the first time by a guy who obviously hurt you after…”

“You didn’t hurt me.”

“I didn’t give you the night you deserved,” Logan argued with him, “It was hot as hell and sexy, but…”

“I told you I didn’t want romance,” Scott bit down on his lower lip when Logan’s fingers pushed into his dark hair.

“Yes you do,” Logan dared him to deny it. His lips hovered over Scott’s coaxing Scott to meet him in a faint, whisper of a kiss, “even if you want me to pound your ass into submission you want it to have meaning. I know you Slim.”

“I don’t need meaning,” Scott attempted to argue with him.

“I told you that if I came inside of you that you were mine,” Logan reminded him. His palm dropped down to Scott’s ass offering up a predatory squeeze, “and part of being mine is being treated like you deserve. It’s only the best for my Scott.”

“Your Scott,” Scott repeated feeling his face grow flushed at the thought of Logan claiming him.

“I want to open your eyes to true pleasure which can come with pain, but only the right kind,” Logan nipped at the side of Scott’s neck, “Pain will only factor into things when it brings you pleasure because I can see that you appreciate the balance between them.”

“Logan.”

“I know you were hoping that it would hurt because that’s what you felt you needed that night,” Logan’s hot words whispered over the side of his neck, “but that kind of pleasure you’re seeking out will feel so much better when you know what you mean to me. Once you feel what I can offer you only then will you understand what it is you’ve been missing out on in your life.”

“By making love,” Scott gulped down nervously.

“By immersing yourself in what it means to be making love to me,” Logan cupped the side of Scott’s face coaxing Scott’s mouth up towards his again. Instead of touching he kept their mouths apart in a torturous distance, “There will be moments when it is sweet and tender, other moments when it’s rough and hard and I’ll ask you to submit yourself to me completely. There will be times when I’ll deny you just so that you’ll cum all that much harder once I’m inside of you, but when it gets down to it you’ll never know true pleasure like the one I’ll provide you with when you agree to be mine. All you have to do is say yes.”

“Logan.”

“Say yes Scott,” Logan released Scott’s face. He took a bold step forward coaxing Scott to lean up against the wall. With eyes closed tightly Scott sought out Logan’s lips feeling the warmth of Logan so close, yet so very far away. If Scott arched in closer their mouths would meet, yet thinking about what Logan was asking Scott found himself on edge.

“Just say yes Scott,” Logan’s nose nuzzled the side of Scott’s neck. Exhaling sharply Scott felt Logan’s fingers slide down over his chest, teasing off across his abdomen until finally Logan’s grip returned to Scott’s still aching cock. The movement created a jolt of excitement and eagerness inside of Scott. He let out a small yelp throwing his head back and Logan’s lips teased over his neck, “Just. Say. Yes.”

“Yes,” Scott conceded taking in the sharp sting of Logan’s teeth grazing the side of his neck. There was a brief, hot flick of Logan’s tongue over his pulse point followed up with Logan’s fingers pumping over his cock. With each motion Scott began to squirm and twist, but it wasn’t until Logan dropped down to his knees resuming in the blow job he’d started moments earlier that Scott realized whether he’d anticipated it or not he was Logan’s for the taking in every way imaginable.

 


End file.
